friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LadyNoir 1/Fanfic Biedronka/Matinette X Czarny Kot/Adrien rozdział 2
Stały pod rezydencją Agreste'a (nie wiem jak się to odmienia), Mari delikatnie nacisnęła dzwonek do drzwi, a po chwili pojawiła się kamerka (ta sama z odc. 2 więc chyba nic tu nie trzeba pisać) Gdy weszły od razu przywitał je Adrien i Nino. -Cześć, fajnie że wpadłyście.-powitał je gospodarz. -Hej, nie chciałyśmy przychodzić z pustymi rękoma, więc p-przyniosłam ciastka.-większej przyjemność mu nie mogła mu sprawić, ponieważ Adrien był fanem wypieków jej rodziców. Codziennie rano przyjeżdżał przed szkołą by kupić rogala czy jakąś bułę do szkoły. -To jaki jest plan wieczoru?-zapytała się Aly'a, która starała się by wypaść naturalnie. -Najpierw obejrzymy jakiś film, a później przeniesiemy się do mojego pokoju. Dajcie mi te torby i zaraz pójdziemy oglądać ten film. Po kilku minutach znaleźli się w pokoju, które przypominało salę kinową. Ogromny ekran a po obu stronach były regały z różnej maści filmami. -Nie wiedzieliśmy jaki filmy wybrać, więc może wy to zrobicie?-zapytał Nino stojąc bardzo blisko Aly powodując że ta się zarumieniła. Po jakiś 15 minutach dziewczyny wybrały jakąś komedię romantyczną, chłopaki nie protestowali. Adrien załączył film i usiadł razem z reszta towarzystwa na kanapie przed ekranem. Układ był następujący: od lewej Adrien, Marinette, trochę większa przerwa Aly'a i Nino. Przez prawię cały film paczka zajadała się popcornem, jednak Adrien dawał dyskretne znaki Nino żeby objął Aly'ę czy coś w tym stylu, ale jak wiadomo Nino w tych sprawach jest bystry jak woda w klozecie. Po filmie zgodnie z planem poszli do pokoju blondyna. Marinette myślała że zemdleje, ale nic nie dawała po sobie poznać (a przynajmniej próbowała xD). Na początku impreza była drętwa, ale z czasem atmosfera się rozluźniła, Mari spojrzała na zegarek i doznała szoku była już 23:00! Po odkryciu tego faktu wszyscy rozeszli się do osobnych łazienek. Kiedy czarnowłosa przebierała się odkryła niemiłą (jak dla kogo :p) niespodziankę. Komplet, który przygotowała dla Aly, był u niej w torbie, a w dodatku były w nim krótkie spodenki. Cała zaczęła się denerwować chyba wszyscy zauważyli długa nie obecność dziewczyny, ponieważ usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i głos Adriena: -Marinette, nic ci nie jest? Długo Cię nie ma, więc martwimy się o Ciebie, czy nic sobie nie zrobiłaś.(Bo Mari jest taką pierdołą.) -N-nie, z-z-zaraz wyjdę. I-idź do pokoju.-wydukała. -Dobrze.-chcąc, nie chcąc musiała się w TO przebrać. Kiedy wyszła, czuła jak jej policzki zmieniły kolor na wściekłą czerwień. Zapukała do pokoju Adriena i po chwili weszła (wyobraźcie sobie ta sytuację xD) Aly'a uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, Nino zapatrzony w Aly'e i na maksa speszony Adrien. Mimo wielkich chęci blondyna nie mógł przestać się patrzeć na Mari, a dziewczyna myślała że zapadnie się pod ziemię. Minęło pół godziny, a atmosfera robiła się coraz bardziej gęstsza. Mari wyciągnęła Aly'ę na korytarz. -Co to ma znaczyć? -No co mówiłam ci że na to się nie zgodzę.-odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. -Ale mogłaś zostawić spodnie! -Nie, no dobra mogłam, ale spójrz jak Adrien na Ciebie patrzy. -Jak na wariatkę. -No może troszeczkę, ok ok. Jakoś rozluźnię atmosferę, dobrze? Mari w odpowiedzi pokiwała głową i weszły ponownie do pokoju. Zgodnie z umową, Aly'a robiła wszystko by impreza była taka jak przedtem, załączyła przyjemną muzykę do rozmów i nawet zaproponowała grę w butelkę. Oczywiście Adrien zmienił zasady że nie mogli sobie dawać „chamskich” wyzwani czy pytań, przez co gra była trochę nudna. Jednak jak wiadomo, gospodarz ustala reguły gry i gdy wypadło na Aly'ę ten w przepływie swojej wspaniałości pozwolił na ten wyjątek. Oboje zarumienieni (dobra cali czerwoni) złączyli się w długim pocałunku. Jednak napięcie wzrastało na linii Marinette-Adrien gdy para odkleiła się od siebie już na stałe zagościła fantastyczna atmosfera. Tańczyli, śmiali się, opowiadali dowcipy. Jednak już dochodziła 3 w nocy, więc wszyscy postanowili że wypadało by się już położyć spać. Okazało się że Marinette była taka słaba i zasnęła pół godziny wcześniej na łóżku blondyna. -Dobra zaprowadzę was do waszych pokoi, a ona niech sobie dalej tu śpi. -Adrien, spoko. Ja się wszystkim zajmę,a ty masz tu z nią spać.-powiedział Nino. -C-co?! -To! Zazwyczaj na nocowaniu wszyscy nocują w jednym pokoju, ale tutaj możemy w dwóch.-powiedziała Aly'a. -No dobrze. Nino pójdźcie do tego pokoju, który wam pokazałem, ok? -Dobrze, dobrze. Dobranoc!-powiedzieli z szatańskimi uśmieszkami i wyszli. Adrien zastanowił się gdzie położyć spać, w łóżku obok Marinette było by dziwnie. Na całe szczęście (oczywiście że Adriena) w jego pokoju było kilka pufów, więc na nich się ułożył biorąc wcześniej koc i poduszę. Kiedy miał gasić światło ogarnął że Mari nie jest niczym przykryta, więc ją przykrył i się położył tak by mieć na nią oko. ~Tym czasem przed pokojem blondyna.~ -Ja go zabije. Dałam mu wszystko jasno do zrozumienia, a ten debil co? NIC!.-denerwowała się Aly'a. -Spokojnie mam plan. -Jaki? -Posłuchaj zrobimy tak...-wyszeptał cały plan cały jej do ucha. -Jesteś genialny, tylko trzeba zaczekać, aż pan model zaśnie. Nie trwało to długo, po cichu weszli do pokoju, Nino delikatnie przełożył przyjaciela na łóżko i zaczęli układać parę w pozie na łyżeczkę. Już prawię kończyli, kiedy Aly'a wpadła na pewien pomysł. Rękę modela zaplotła z ręką Mari. Efekt końcowy był niesamowity, wyglądali jak zakochana para, a uroku dodawały ich błogie uśmiechy na twarzach. Aly'a jak to Aly'a zrobiła kilka fotek (jakim cudem ich to nie obudziło). Opuścili cicho pokój. -Ach... Zmęczona jestem przez tą dwójkę.-ziewnęła dziewczyna. Wówczas Nino zrobił coś zaskakującego (bez pomocy Adriena o.O), konkretnie wziął ją na ręce i uparł się że zaniesie ją do pokoju. Gdy byli na miejscu chłopak odstawił ją ostrożnie na podłogę i złapał jej dłoń. -Aly'a, ja muszę coś ci powiedzieć. -... -K-kocham C-cię. -Ż-że co?! -Je t'aime, i love you. No nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć...-nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ dziewczyna uciszyła go pocałunkiem. Po tym wydarzeniu położyli się do łóżka, trzymając się za dłonie zasnęli. ~Następnego dnia~ Adriena obudziły delikatne promienie słońca oraz cudowny zapach wiśni, lekko otworzył oczy i co zobaczył? Czarne włosy należące do Mari. Lekko spanikował. Muszę wyjść tak by mnie nie zauważyła.-pomyślał. Nie było to możliwe, ponieważ po przeanalizowaniu, nie ważne jaki ruch by wykonał to by to w efekcie dało by obudzenie dziewczyny. Nic innego mu nie pozostało tylko czekanie, aż Mari jakoś się przesunie by mógł bez problemu zejść z łóżka. Nagle zaczęła się przekręcać w jego stronę i wtuliła się w jego tors (Adrien jest jak buraczek). Ta poza jednak nietrwała długo, ponieważ dziewczyna obudziła się. Na początku nie za bardzo zdawała sobie sprawy że leży wtulona w chłopaka, którego kochała. Kiedy ogarnęła że coś jest nie tak ostrożnie podniosła wzrok do góry, aż nie napotkała tych wspaniałych jasnozielonych oczu. Momentalnie chciała wstać jednak Adrien złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął z powrotem na łóżko, jakoś się złożyło że ona była pod nim, a ich twarze dzieliły kilka centymetrów. Zaczęli do siebie powoli zbliżać (A nie ma).Jednak nagle wpadł Nino i Aly'a -Cześć, jak wam...-powitał ich Nino zamierając w pół zdania. Marinette jakby się obudziła z transu, wstała zabrała torbę dukając coś o tym że za niedługo będzie musiała się zbierać. A Aly'a walnęła swojego chłopaka w tył głowy za jego głupotę i braku wyczucia czasu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania